You Wish to Repent?
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: Everyone in town is at Lord Death's mansion to celebrate the death of Asura. But, there is still a little trouble that only Justin Law can help with! Simple One shot, nothing grand. Rate and Review please.


Hey! 13 here with my first ever Soul Eater Fanfic..YAY! Any~who, this is something that I thought up while in a bit of a jam, and thought it was a cute idea, but I'll leave that up to you to decide. It's just a little one-shot, nothing much and pretty simple. Hope you enjoy, Rate and Review please...

Also, on a side note: I **DO NOT** OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY CHARACTERS! thank you

You Wish to Repent?

Justin Law smiled as he passed through the crowd of party goers that were crowded into Lord Death's mansion. Nearly every one of them were dancing, enjoying the food, and just having a good time, all because the Kishin was defeated. He had to admit that it was something worth celebrating over, but he was currently on a mission for the group that had defeated the evil being. He thought back to about an hour ago, when the young Meister Maka, and the others had approached him.

_"Justin? Can I talk to you about something?" Maka had asked, as she grabbed onto the sleeve of his robe to catch his attention in passing. He smiled at everyone, but frowned when he saw their troubled faces._

_"Of course, what is it?" He asked, waiting for her to release him and scanned the group in front of him. He was patient as he waited for them to decide who was going to talk, and wasn't surprised when Maka continued on the conversation._

_"We don't mean to interrupt you're celebrating, but it's about Crona. He has locked himself in a room, and is refusing to come out. Saying something about needed to repent somehow for all the bad things that he has done. We're really worried about him, but he doesn't seem to understand that we truly do forgive him on everything. Do you think that you could help?" She asked, her large green eyes pleading for assistance in helping her newest friend, and so were the others. He smiled and placed a comforting hand on her head._

_"Of course I can help. Just point me to what room he is in." He had stated without hesitation, and then started toward the area that they had pointed to._

He looked at the door, and for the first time without someone hitting him, he removed his headphones and rested his forehead against the door. Sensing the small soul wavelength through the door, that no doubt belonged to the pink haired boy.

"Crona? May I come in?" He asked, giving a small smile when the soul wavelength seemed to become flustered and came closer to the door.

"No! I'm...I'm not coming out until I have found some way to repent for the things wrong that I have done." He shouted, causing him to frown and straighten.

"What makes you think that you need to repent? Your friends already forgive you." He whispered, listening to the silence patiently, and jumped when he heard something thump against the door.

"Well...They shouldn't! I...I betrayed them! Caused them more trouble! I shouldn't be forgiven. I...I'm not even worth being friends with." He ended on a whimper, and Justin shook his head even though he knew the boy couldn't see it.

"You're wrong Crona. Everyone deserves friends, regardless of any sins that one might have done. It is making sure that you keep those friends safe, keep their trusts, and return that trust, that is a sinners repent. It is showing them the right to the wrong." He stated, smiling into the silence that issued. Only to blink when the thump sounded again.

"I didn't keep their trust. I used it, and did something terrible because of it. I...I caused Professor Stein to become worse, and put Miss Marie, Soul, the Professor, and Maka all in danger because of it." He whispered again, and he smiled as he rested one hand against the door.

"True. There is no doubt in that. But, you went and confessed to what you did, and choose to help fix it. You regained their trust Crona, and you even kept them safe in the process. You helped Marie avoid the traps that Medusa hid. You fought against the one who tormented you so many years, and even took, what would have been, a fatal blow for Maka. Crona, you have repented for your sins, and now you can live happily with the friends that you have made." He stated, blinking when the boy's soul throbbed in anger slightly.

"**No**! No! No! Even still, I might have repented for that, if what you say is true. But what about all of those innocent souls that I took? There is no way for me to ever repent for that!" He shouted, and Justin thought for a moment. Then sighed and rested his forehead against the door again.

"That will be harder, but doable, Crona. You just have to do this. Remember the number of souls that you took, recall everyone, ask for their forgiveness. Then, you go and help beyond that number of souls, help those that are still living. Protect those that you can, repent by making a sworn promise to those others. Promise them, that you'll never harm another innocent soul, but instead protect them with everything that you have. By doing that, you will repent from that." He whispered, closing his eyes as silent stretched between the door again. Only to blink them open and straighten as he heard the lock click, and watched the doorknob turn. He gave a small smile when Crona stood before him, tears falling from his eyes, and he had wrapped himself in a tight hug.

"Will...Will that really, ease all of those souls that I took?" He asked, trying to wipe some of his tears away. Justin nodded, and stepped closer to put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yes. Souls are a lot more forgiving than humans, because they sense everything that you've been through. They do not judge, but understand. Luckily, you've already repent for your friends, which is the hardest thing to do, but this will be easier. All you have to do, is keep that promise." He whispered, watching as he hung his head and tightened his grip on the fabric of his clothes. Only to relax and wrap Justin in a hug instead, having seen this coming he rested both hands on the boys trembling shoulders, allowing the young kid to let out all of his fear and sadness.

"I promise. I promise to never take another innocent soul, and to protect everyone that I can. Including my friends." He whimpered, causing Justin to smile and squeeze his shoulder. He stayed still as Crona finally started to calm and watched as he stepped back, tears no longer falling from his eyes.

"Are you alright now?" He asked, watching as he wiped the rest of the tears out of his eyes and nodded.

"Y..Yeah, I think so." Crona whispered, and Justin clapped him on the shoulder.

"Good. Now, go find your friends. You had them worried, and you should show them that you are alright." He stated, watching as Crona nodded, gave a bow and then started walking down the corridor that lead to the party. Once he was far enough so as not to overhear Justin, he wrapped his fingers around the Death Cross that hung around his neck, and closed his eyes.

"Oh, Lord Death. Please, seek the forgiveness in your heart to help Crona overcome this new challenge of his. He has gone through great struggles, and turmoil. He is not a lost soul, merely he has been misguided and is needing your comforting hands to lead him back onto the right path. He is now one of your many disciples, watch over him and guide him as you do the others and help him keep his promise. Oh, kind merciful Lord Death." He whispered, then looked up, replaced his headphones, and started back to the party. Not surprised at all to see Crona bowing to his friends, and no doubt telling them about his new goal, how we will get better, and how he will repent respectfully for all that he has done. He knew without a doubt, that Crona would follow that promise, and would be alright from now on.


End file.
